


My Hero

by azumanishi



Series: Azumane Asahi Week (2015, November 1 - 7) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i intended for this to be just a funny little oneshot about superhero asanoya, now it's angsty :(, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azumanishi/pseuds/azumanishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Asahi is in trouble, Kid Lightning always shows up to save him. The one time he didn't, it was Asahi who saved himself. Turns out that's just the start of a brand new lifestyle awaiting him. It would have been better though, if his favorite superhero didn't start avoiding him afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Azumane Asahi Week Day 4: Alternate Universe

“ROLLING THUNDEEEEEEERRRRRR!!!”

With a blinding flash of light, deafening roar of thunder, smell of burning clothes, and thud of a body hitting the ground, the goon pestering Asahi was knocked out cold.

It only took a moment for a familiar booming voice to ask “Are you alright?”

Asahi, still blinking the little spots of white from his eyes, replied with a _"Yes, thank you"_  as he has grown accustomed to during the several times something like this has happened.

“Good. Take better care of yourself.” With that, Kid Lightning was off, taking the unconscious goon with him, and Asahi’s whimper of _"Wait-"_  was left unheard yet again.

Asahi wished the superhero would stay for a moment, maybe until he is able to regain his eyesight, so that he could properly express his gratitude and perhaps have a better look at his savior’s face. All he remembers from their many encounters was spiked up black hair with zigzagging blond streak in the middle, very much similar to a lightning bolt, shining golden eyes framed by a black mask which looks a lot like a pair of black wings to him, and a mixture of gold, yellow, red, orange and black for his costume.

It’s really hard to take a good look at him because true to his moniker, Kid Lightning moves at the speed of light. He can also conjure electricity to paralyze his enemies. Asahi hopes to know more about him, but even the media and the die-hard superhero fans can’t add more to what he already has learned from his personal experiences with the elusive superhero. Asahi did his research.

His life didn’t use to be like this, with malicious strangers cloaked in black from head to toe appearing suddenly everywhere, trying to talk him into something, sometimes even trying to kidnap him, and a reliable superhero he can count on to save him every time. Until about a month ago, he was living an ordinary life, one of the Normies. He recently graduated high school and was taking a year off to figure out what he really wants to do in life. The only thing he’s sure of is that university isn’t for him. Unlike his peers, he is blessed with a supportive family who understands his need to find himself.

And find himself he did, but in a truly unexpected way.

He was walking home from one of his various part-time jobs, when another goon popped up out of nowhere, cuffed his hands behind his back and dragged him to a waiting car. It sounds crazy but instead of fearing for his life, Asahi was more excited by the prospect of seeing his favorite superhero again. This time though, he made sure to close his eyes so that he wouldn’t be blinded by the sudden flash of light.

“Why do you have that goofy look on your face? You thinkin’ that lightning boy will come to save you again? Sorry mate, we made sure he’s kept busy this time." And the guy proceeded to cackle evilly beside him.

That made Asahi open his eyes in surprise. “What did you do to him?!”

“Hey don’t struggle! It’s none of yo’ business.”

“It IS my business. LET. ME. GO.” And suddenly, the goon accosting him was sent flying to a nearby wall and the chain holding the cuffs together was broken in two, freeing Asahi.

“What the fuck?! I thought his powers was still dormant!” There were two more goons waiting by the car a few distance away. Asahi ran towards them.

“I don’t know man! The boss told us nothin’ about this! Let’s just go! Gun it!”

Asahi was able to grab the trunk of the streaking car, crush the metal between his fingers, and lift the vehicle above his head, effectively catching the escaping criminals.

“What did you do to Kid Lightning?! TELL ME!!!” He shook the car in anger.

“PUT US DOWN MAN WE DON’T KNOW NOTHIN’ BOSS TELLS US NOTHIN!!!”

“DON’T. LIE.” He is growling now, impatience clear in every word.

“I SWEAR MAN WE AIN’T LYING LET US DOWN PLEASE”

Asahi is usually more sympathetic towards other people's distress but right now he is blinded by rage.

“Woah woah, what’s going on here?”

At the sound of that dearly familiar voice, Asahi abruptly dropped the car and turned towards the confused superhero.

“It’s you! You’re alright!”

Asahi couldn’t help himself; he ran towards the superhero and lifted him off his feet, twirling him around in happiness. 

“Uh yes, what about you? **Please put me down.** ”

Asahi immediately obeyed. “I’m fine. Did they hurt you?”  _He’s so much smaller than I thought._

“It was nothing I couldn’t handle,” the hero stated, arms akimbo. “And did you… do all of these…?” He gestured towards the wreckage around them.

“Um I really don’t know. I don’t remember - Hey! Don’t run off!” He got distracted by the two goons taking advantage of their inattention and making a break for it, so he chased after them and brought them back by their collars to the slack-jawed superhero.

“Sorry. Aaahh you need these two, right? There’s another one in that hole over there. I sort of threw him there accidentally.”

“ _Accidentally_. Right,” the hero drawled out.

_He is frowning. Oh god. I did something wrong._

Before Asahi could throw himself into panic, the hero went on to say “This is probably why they kept going after you. They were trying to recruit you.”

“Recruit? ME?! What for???”

“To be a supervillain, of course. It’s pretty obvious now that you have superpowers.”

Asahi suddenly dropped the struggling criminals. Kid Lightning promptly electrocuted them into fainting.

After the silence went on for too long, the concerned hero asked him, “Asahi, are you okay?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted in a small voice.

“Don’t worry. I got you," the hero assured him. "For now, let’s take you back to Headquarters to keep you safe and help you figure out your new abilities.”

“Okay. Thank you.” Asahi couldn't manage anything more than that. His thoughts are running mile a minute.

“Can you help me out in carrying these three?" Kid Lightning asked him in a gentle voice. "I need to grab hold onto you so that I can zoom us all to Headquarters.”

“Okay.” Asahi is running on autopilot now. He went to get the goon from the broken wall, tossed him over his shoulder, and went back to grab the one Kid Lightning wasn't holding.

The hero gently wrapped one of his arms around Asahi's waist. He would have been ecstatic had his life not drastically change a few minutes ago.

“You might feel like puking but I promise it will be over in an instant. Ready?”

Asahi doesn't think he is but he nodded in affirmative anyways.

“I’ll count to three. 1. 2. 3.”

It felt like being ripped into shreds and then being put back together, all happening in one breath.

“Are you okay? Do you need to puke? You can drop those two right there. Someone will pick them up and lock them away later.”

The gentle hand rubbing his back was helping a lot and after a minute or so, Asahi doesn’t feel like he’s turning inside out anymore.

“I’m sorry. It was the fastest way I could get you here. I wanted to get out of there right away ‘coz they might have back up ready to kidnap you again. Don’t worry, you’re safe here.”

“Thanks.” After a deep breath, he tried to stand up straight, only to end up wobbling on his feet.

“Here, I got you. Lean on me.”

When he felt more steady on his feet, he forced himself to look straight into the eyes of his favorite superhero, and tried to put into words everything he ever wanted to say to him.

“Thank you. For always saving me.”

A blindingly bright grin accompanied the “You’re welcome!” and Asahi feels like he is floating on cloud nine.

“Heeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyy” an unfamiliar voice was shouting in the distance.

“Hey! Ryuu! Can you help us out here?”

It felt like waking up from a dream. Things are happening way too fast and Asahi can’t really keep up but there’s one thing he needed to ask before things get out of hand even further.

“Wait, how do you know my name?”

A whoosh of air and Kid Lightning was gone, leaving Asahi more confused than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of changing Kid Lightning but I figured it’s Noya, he’s bound to have a corny superhero name. Haha.
> 
> And I was gonna end it with them becoming a Superhero Duo but the fic got the better of me and now it ended with a cliffhanger. I’m sorry. I'm not sure yet how I'm gonna continue this. Unlike my other unfinished fics, this one doesn't have an outline yet. I'll try to work on this after I finish the other two. But this one needs a lot of world building. (；´∀｀)
> 
> I've decided. This is gonna be multichapter and it's gonna be angsteh. Pray for me (´-﹏-`；)


	2. The Headquarter

“Huh?! Where did he go?” The guy Kid Lightning called Ryuu asked. He ran the short distance towards Asahi and with him this near, Asahi can clearly see that he looks confused.

 _Welcome to the club,_ Asahi thought. “I don’t know,” he said out loud, those three words unable to convey the befuddled state of his mind.

“Hey! It’s you!” the guy exclaimed all of a sudden, astonishment coating every syllable. He was even pointing at Asahi.

“Do I know you?” Asahi hopes the tone of his voice carries all the confusion he is currently feeling.

“You can say that,” Ryuu answered, a smug look on his face now.

_Well that doesn’t really help, does it?_

Asahi doesn’t know where to begin. He has countless of questions and it seems like the answers to those questions will only lead to even more questions. The thought of that exhausts him.

_Maybe it’s better to just go home and think of this as a dream. Or a nightmare._

He opened his mouth to suggest that out loud when Ryuu abruptly cocked his head to one side, his boastful expression turning into one of intense concentration.

“Uh…” Asahi started again.

He was interrupted by the guy holding up his hand and saying “Just a sec, bro.” His body language reminds Asahi of someone listening intently. _But to who?_ Asahi is the only one within the vicinity. Even the goons they brought in disappeared.  _Kid Lightning probably took them with him._ He felt a pang of hurt at the thought of the superhero. _He said he’ll be here._

He got distracted from his dark thoughts by Ryuu glancing his way. Asahi saw him frown and with critical eyes, looked him up from head to toe. He feels slighted, but instead of cowering like usual, he glared back.

 _This is unfair._ He didn’t ask to be here. He didn’t ask to have superpowers. He didn’t ask to have his life turn upside-down. _Why are these superheroes treating me like this?!_

He was seething with indignation, ready to blow up, when Ryuu suddenly grabbed him by the arm and said “C’mon, let’s go inside. I’ll take you to the Meeting Room.”

Asahi jerked his arm back. “No. I want to go home,” he stated with full conviction.

Ryuu crossed his arms and frowned at him. “Sorry man, no can do. We gotta brief you first. After that, you can do whatever you want.”

Asahi is surprised by how calmly he explained that. It’s a stark contrast to the menacing look on his face.

“Can I choose to go home afterwards?” Asahi is starting to feel less agitated. He was expecting to fight his way home. Literally. But Ryuu’s matter-of-fact tone helped a lot in alleviating his frustrations.

The guy shrugged and answered nonchalantly, “Up to you, man.”

Asahi weighed out the pros and cons of going with Ryuu and concluded that it’s better to have someone be there to help him figure things out, instead of going back home to his empty apartment. How he wished he lived back home with his family right now.

He took a deep breath to brace himself for what’s to come before saying “Okay, let’s go.”

“Follow me.” Ryuu said over his shoulder, already walking ahead.

Asahi looked around as he started walking, finally remembering to take in his new surroundings. They were in what appeared to be the front yard, thick foliage surrounding the walkway. The plants looked well-kept, unlike the building looming in front of him. It was big, more wide than tall. He can only see two floors. It’s an old building. The design obviously not fitted to the current technology.  He wonders how long it has been standing and what it was built for.

“It used to be an orphanage,” Ryuu stated, answering his silent question. “Well it still kinda is one,” he went on, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Before Asahi can inquire some more, Ryuu threw the wooden door open and signaled him to come in. Asahi followed as Ryuu closed the door behind him. It was a tight space and the light was dim. They had to shuffle around for a bit so Ryuu can reach the other door.

Once opened, Asahi had to close his eyes from the sudden beam of light assaulting them.

“Hinata what did I tell you about playing with your powers near the front of the house?!”

“Ryuu!!!” It was a voice of a little child, high-pitched and sounding very guilty. Suddenly, it didn’t seem so bright anymore, as if someone switched the lights off. Asahi tried opening his eyes slowly, cautiously.

“’msorry.” He heard a contrite mumble. He looked down and saw a little boy who seems to be around 5 years of age. He was wearing overalls and was sucking on two fingers, eyes cast down in remorse.

“You can’t always say sorry and then keep on doing it anyways,” Ryuu went on scolding the child. His harsh tone softened by the way he gently ruffled the child’s mop of curly orange hair. “C’mon, we gotta go to the Meeting Room.” He bent down to scoop the child into his arms.

“Noooooo don’t tell Daichi.” The child, Hinata, was whining but he wasn’t struggling in Ryuu’s arms.

“I won’t. But Suga is with him so he probably knows already. Sorry kid.” He patted the little boy on the back consolingly.

“I won’t do it again.” Hinata was sniffling now, looking like he was ready to cry. He probably would have had he not noticed Asahi following behind them. “Who are you?” The little boy chirped, eyes full of curiosity.

“I’m Asahi,” he answered politely.

“A-sa-hi?” The child said each syllable carefully. He kept on saying Asahi’s name until he was satisfied that he got it correctly. Even after he did, he went to singsong Asahi’s name in different tunes. It was a calming background to Asahi’s frayed nerves. He has started looking around and has realized the interior of the house is modern and well-maintained, belying the exterior’s appearance. It also looked lived in. There were some children’s toys strewn about every way he looked. There were also leftover snacks and small milk cartons on the different furniture. He can even hear the hum of a television from a nearby room. Who would have thought that the haunted looking house had people living in it?

_Maybe it’s deliberate._

Before he could observe some more, Ryuu stopped in front of a door and said “We’re here.”

It slid open, dividing the crest in the middle in half. The symbol looked like a black bird to Asahi. _A crow?_

The Meeting Room could easily be mistaken for child’s playroom. Asahi’s first impression of it was that it was messy and colorful. The low circular table at the center is littered with various objects, ranging from a laptop to a bowl of half-eaten ramen to crayons and color books. Surrounding it are an old worn out couch, a tacky but comfortable-looking armchair, a sofa piled with pillows and even a blanket, a large orange bean bag, and a ball chair. There was even a playpen in one of the corners of the room.

He was turning to survey the room further when his eyes met with a pair of sharp dark brown eyes. He jerked back in surprise but the older man kept staring him down. Asahi wonders how that is possible given that he is almost half a foot taller than the glaring man.

He heard someone sniggering and when he turned to look at the source, he saw another man walking towards them. He appears to be a few years older, but Asahi isn’t sure because this guy seems like the type that looks younger than his age.

“Now, now Daichi… don’t scare the poor guy off,” he said while beaming a relaxing smile towards Asahi.

 _So this is “Daichi”_. Asahi understands now why Hinata is so afraid of him.

The silver haired guy laughed again. “See he already thinks you’re scary,” he whispered loudly while pointing at Asahi.

_How did he know?!_

“Aaaahhh sorry, it’s my powers you see. I can read minds and project thoughts as well,” the guy explained, still with a hint of laughter in his voice

“I-I see…” Asahi is still in shock though. _Is this going to be my life from now on?_

It seems the cheerful guy realized Asahi was starting to panic so he went to put a comforting hand on Asahi’s shoulder. Asahi appreciates the kind gesture.

“You can call me Suga. You already know Daichi. His name _is_ Ryuu but most of us call him Tanaka. You’ve already met Hinata. The kid playing with him is Kageyama. The others will be here shortly.” Suga was gesturing to each person in the room, introducing them, as he led Asahi to sit on the armchair.

Asahi was ready to sit down when Tanaka suddenly spoke. “Ah! Are you sure about that Suga-san?” He looks worried.

“Don’t worry, he won’t mind.” Suga replied with full confidence, pushing Asahi down to sit.

Asahi can only obey.

The door opened again and in walked two teenagers. They were both tall but their young faces show their age. Asahi thinks they are probably High Schoolers. The taller one with glasses immediately headed straight for the ball chair, the other one following a few paces behind him, greeting everyone in the room. The kids playing noticed their entrance and started to head towards them when suddenly a see-through-glass-like-sheet materialized out of nowhere to stop the kids from coming closer. Hinata, running as fast as he could, hit the “wall” and fell on his back, laying there stunned for a few minutes. The other kid, Kageyama, was more cautious and wasn’t running at full speed unlike Hinata, but once he reached the “wall” he started banging on it while shouting “boke” repeatedly. It was then that Hinata started crying loudly. The “wall” suddenly changed shape and turned into a dome.

Suga sighed loudly above him. When he saw Asahi looking at him in question, he started introducing the newcomers. “The tall kid with glasses is Tsukishima and he can form barriers. It’s impervious to anything and everything, even the sound of children crying.”

Asahi thinks that power suits him perfectly.

“Oh except for Yamaguchi!” Suga corrected himself, pointing to the other teenager. “He can pass through anything. And apparently that includes Tsukishima’s barriers.” As he was saying that, Yamaguchi walked through the barrier as if it wasn’t there in the place and then proceeded to sit by Tsukishima’s feet. Surprisingly enough, the blond didn’t react one bit.

“There are more of us but they can’t be here right now so we’ll go with this batch first and introduce the rest to you later at dinner.”

The kids have already quieted down by this point. Daichi brought Kageyama with him to the sofa with the pillows and blanket, while Tanaka was already playing with Hinata on the bean bag. Tsukishima even took down his barrier.

There was a moment of awkward silence as Suga walked towards the sofa and sat beside Daichi. Asahi can feel everyone’s eyes on him now, even the little kids’.  Asahi tried to make himself look smaller.

It was Tanaka that broke the silence with “I’m HiRyuu! I can engulf myself in flames and control those flames to some extent. I can also regenerate.” He recited by rote, tone flat.

Asahi was so surprised he couldn’t hold back his initial comment of “Like a phoenix?” and accidentally said it out loud.

“No! I’m a dragon!!!” Tanaka insisted.

Tsukishima snorted. “Tanaka-san I recall saying the exact same thing when I met you.” The smirk on the kid’s face really comes across as offensive. Yamaguchi started giggling mockingly.

“TSUKISHIMA!!! YAMAGUCHI!!! YOU LITTLE BRATS!!!” Tanaka looked ready to start a fight and was already standing and coming for the duo on the ball chair when suddenly the floor in front of him rose and formed a wall, stopping him on his tracks.

“Not now Tanaka,” Daichi’s stern voice cut through the commotion. “Tsukishima. Yamaguchi.” He stared down each boy into settling down. It was really effective, Asahi noted.

Suga clapped his hands, once, loudly. “Right! Everyone, this is Asahi. As I’ve been told, his powers only started manifesting just an hour or so ago. It seems to be super strength but we’ll need to verify further with sensei.” Their gazes went back to Asahi again. “We’ll be keeping him safe here for now.”

Asahi bowed his head. “Th-thank you,” he said as loudly as he could, fighting through the tremors in his voice.

“Asahi do you have any questions?”  It was Daichi asking with a surprisingly gentle voice.

“Will… Will my family be okay?” He needed to know.

As far as Asahi knows, he is the first person in their family to have superpowers. Even to this day and age, those with superpowers are still struggling to keep their identities hidden so as to protect themselves and their loved ones from the remaining prejudice against their kind. Until now, there were still groups vehemently against superheroes, wanting them to be separated from the “normal humans”, even so far as labeling them as monsters. It’s archaic, but their society still hasn’t been able to come together and fix the problem. Those who turned to villainy aren’t helping the cause.

“Where do they live?”

“In Saitama.” His family has been living in that prefecture for generations. Asahi was the first to leave the hustle and bustle of the city for the peace and quiet of the province.

“They are not within our jurisdiction.” He stood up. “I’m going to contact the superhero factions there and let them know right now. Your family name is Azumane, isn’t it?” He asked, mobile phone already on his hand. Asahi nodded in affirmative. “Suga take over for now.” And with that as a parting statement, Daichi left the room.

_Does he hate me?_

“No he doesn’t. He’s just really protective.” Everyone jolted in surprise, everyone except Suga that is. Asahi should start being conscious of his powers.

Suga chuckled. “Don’t worry, I don’t abuse it,” he said flippantly. “And it’s not like I can read everyone’s mind. Usually, I only hear the “loudest voices”, those with strong emotions accompanying them. If we’re in a different room, I wouldn’t be able to hear you at all.”

“I-I see…”

Tanaka started laughing. “Don’t worry, bro, you’ll get used to it.” At the sound of that, little Hinata started giggling as well.

It was really cute and really effective in calming Asahi’s nerves, making him think more clearly.

“How long can I stay here do you think?” He didn’t want to impose on them more than he should, but he doesn’t feel safe being alone. Especially now that he knows there is a supervillain out to “recruit” him.

Suga gave him a reassuring smile. “You can stay here as long as you want. Karasuno welcomes everyone who needs our help.”

“Karasuno?”

“That’s what we call ourselves, the name of our faction. It was the name of this orphanage,” Suga explained.

A loud _ding_ echoed in the room. “Oh! It’s time to prepare dinner. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, it’s your turn today isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi answered for the both of them, the pair already heading towards the door.

“Don’t half-ass it and cook properly this time!!!” Tanaka reminded them, loudly.

“Sorry to cut this short, Asahi,” Suga apologized. “We can always continue later at dinner though. For now, go with Tanaka and pick your room.”

“Okay.” Asahi definitely has more questions but for now, he thinks, maybe it’s better to take some rest.

“C’mon bro, it’s not too far from here,” Tanaka waved him towards the door.

It’s true. The bedrooms were located just down the hall. There wasn’t a noticeable difference between the two spare bedrooms - both barely furnished, only having a bed as furniture- so Asahi decided to just go with the latter since they were already there. At least it was clean.

“What about my stuff?” Asahi almost forgot.

“Don’t worry bro, we got you. We’ll help you move your things.” Tanaka patted his back reassuringly. “We also have some old furniture in the basement. You just get whatever you want there. “

“Okay. Thanks.” Asahi hopes he can find something useful.

“The dining room is just down the other way. I’ll come get you when dinner is ready though, don’t worry.” Tanaka saluted him on his way out.

Asahi glanced at the bed, to his tired mind and body, it looks inviting. He needs to go to the bathroom right now though. He forgot to ask Tanaka about that. Well, he can find it on his own, right?

~*~

_I’m lost._

He has been walking for what seems like forever. He did find the bathroom, but only after a few trial and errors.  After relieving himself and splashing his face with water, thinking it would make him feel better, he decided maybe fresh air was what he needed. He didn’t want to stay and wait in the cold empty bedroom.

He walked aimlessly, his mind running mile a minute but not settling on any specific thought. He feels numb. He feels exhausted. But more than anything, he feels alone.

He started shaking his head vigorously to physically will the upsetting thoughts away. It’s better to not think about it too much and just focus on getting back to his temporary bedroom. Dinner is probably about to start.

His eyes started focusing on his surroundings. He didn’t notice he was in what seems like the garden. It’s probably easier to find his way inside now that he is outside the house.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw what looked like a boy sitting on a bench under a tree not too far away. He really hopes he’s not just seeing things.

“Um hello?” He shouted as loud as he can. He saw the kid jump in surprise. Normally, he wouldn’t be brave enough to ask strangers for help, but desperate situation calls for desperate measures. “Sorry. I’m lost. I just need directions.” He said with his gentlest voice.  He hoped it was meek enough to not terrify the boy. He doesn’t want to scare off the only sentient being he has seen in almost an hour.

He slowly walked closer. He didn’t want to accidentally startle the boy again. He stopped a couple of feet away, waiting for the boy to turn towards him.

“… Where do you need to go?” The boy wouldn’t turn around but at least he is answering Asahi.

“I should go back to my room but I think it’s better to go to the dining room instead.” Asahi awkwardly admitted.

“… Follow me.” And the boy started walking, not even glancing back at Asahi.

He did trail behind him anyway, keeping a few feet in between them. Asahi has a feeling the boy would prefer it that way. It wasn’t a long walk, but the doorway leading to the inside of the house was well hidden. Asahi thinks he wouldn’t have noticed it unless someone pointed it out to him. Once there, the boy took a couple of steps forward, opened the door and started giving directions instead of leading him himself.

“Just head straight down this corridor and you’ll eventually reach the dining room.” The boy is turned sideways now but still Asahi can’t see his face properly. Given that Asahi was much taller than the boy, the top of his head barely reaching Asahi’s hunched shoulders, he was also looking down, his black hair obscuring his eyes.  _Maybe he's shy?_

“Thank you.” Asahi hoped the depth of his gratitude was evident in his voice. It’s obvious the boy went out of his way to help him. Asahi didn’t want to leave it just like this though. It's unusual but he feels drawn towards the other boy. “Aaahhh I’m Asahi by the way. I’ll be living here indefinitely from now on. Uuhh thanks again.”

He didn’t exactly bow, but he was close to doing it, his head hung low while he rubbed the back of his neck. Because of this, he was able to see that the boy was biting his lower lip.

Asahi was taken aback. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked him for help. He should probably leave the boy alone since he clearly didn’t want Asahi’s company. He started heading to the dining room, pace quick, when he heard the boy mutter something quietly behind him.

“… ’myu”

He turned back, trepidation evident in his every movement. “Aahh I’m sorry?”

He saw the boy take a deep breath and then he started slowly raising his head and finally looked straight into Asahi’s eyes. “… My name… It’s Yuu.”

Asahi couldn’t help but gasp once those big brown eyes locked with his. It was an involuntary reaction. He doesn’t know why he did it.

“Hel-I-Nice to- Asahi,” he was stuttering. “My name…”

The right corner of the boy, no, Yuu’s lips went up in a small smile. “Yeah, you told me.”

“Aha yeah… I’m sorry.” Asahi’s finger was rubbing his cheek in embarrassment. ”I aahh dinner… You aren’t coming for dinner?”

Yuu frowned at his question. “No.”

“I see…” Asahi was disappointed.

“I have to go now.” Yuu turned to leave.

 “Wait! Will… I’ll see you around here, right?” Asahi hopes he doesn’t sound as desperate as he feels.

“I… Maybe...” And with that Yuu closed the door between him and Asahi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is dinner time~
> 
> P.S. I hope the change of tone isn't as glaring for you guys as it is to me. T^T


End file.
